Feliz Cumpleaños! (One-Shot!) Koujaku x Aoba x Reader
by Rujne
Summary: Desde hace algún tiempo trabajo con Aoba, él de pronto me dice que lo ayude a organizar una fiesta sorpresa para su amigo Koujaku. Pero en la fiesta todo resulta un poco diferente de lo planeado.
Hace mucho que no escribía uno de mis tantos sueños, bueno ultimamente no sueño mucho, mis gatos no me dejan. Este tiene algún tiempo, pero finalmente me anime a terminarlo. Espero sea de su agrado.

Esta escrito de modo que quien lo lee este involucrado en la historia, espero se entienda.

Contiene Hentai y Yaoi. Espero puedan con eso.

sin mas que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

(one-shot)

 **Koujaku** x **Aoba** x **Reader**

Hace un tiempo llegué a esta extraña Isla, Midorijima tengo entendido que así se llama, esta cerca de Japón, hace un tiempo según me contó mi amigo, que ese enorme muro que se ve al horizonte, separaba una clase social de otra y las personas normales no podían abandonar la isla, pero eso se terminó.

Tengo algunos meses trabajando en un lugar llamado Junk Shop Heibon , nada del otro mundo, mi amigo y yo solo atendemos a la escasa clientela que viene al local, mayormente se trabaja por teléfono o emails y nos dividimos los envíos, incluso a veces nos batimos en duelos de piedra-papel-tijera dependiendo del lugar donde haya que entregar alguna mercancía. Hay algunos lugares a los que nos encanta ir y hay algunos que no tanto. Es muy divertido trabajar aquí.

—Oí! Otra vez en las nubes? — Me preguntó mi compañero de trabajo.

—Eh?... — salió de mi boca por reflejo dándome cuenta que me había quedado distraída mientras limpiaba los objetos del estante. Le sonríe con algo de vergüenza —Lo siento Aoba, me dijiste algo? —

El río por la nariz y luego me miró amablemente —Nada importante… por cierto… tienes algo que hacer mañana? —

—Mañana…?— pregunte mas para mi misma mientras revisaba en mi cabeza si tenía algo pendiente —Mmm… no, no que yo recuerde — respondí terminando de limpiar el objeto del estante.

—Perfecto! — soltó muy animado juntando sus manos —Entonces me ayudaras con la fiesta sorpresa de Koujaku! — sentenció como si yo hubiese aceptado.

—EH!?... No, no, no, yo no puedo! Soy pésima en esas cosas! Dile a alguien más! — Me excuse llendome a la parte trasera de la tienda para quitarme el delantal y guardar los utensilios de limpieza. Aoba me siguió.

—Por favor!— pidió —No tienes que planear nada! Solo ayudarme con algunas cosas… Por favor! — volvió a pedirme juntando sus manos a modo de súplica e inclinando su cabeza. Suspire pesadamente, era difícil decirle que no a él.

—Esta bien! Te ayudare! —solté con fastidio —Pero en serio no me pongas a organizar nada! — agregue.

—No te preocupes— soltó con una sonrisa enorme —Ya tengo todo planeado! — finalizó con mucha seguridad y guiñandome un ojo.

Al día siguiente, tuvimos algo de suerte, no hubo envíos por la tarde y nuestro jefe, Haga-san, nos dejo salir temprano. Aparentemente Aoba no le había dicho a nadie, así que mientras íbamos buscando las cosas para la fiesta, él iba llamando haciendo las invitaciones. No podía, creerlo, ¿era en serio? ¿No era muy optimista este tonto?, ¿realizar invitaciones a una fiesta sorpresa a último minuto?. Pero tuve que tragarme mis palabras, de todas las llamadas que hizo, todos les dijeron que si… No podía creerlo, Aoba tenía demasiada suerte.

De camino a buscar el último elemento de la fiesta y uno de los más importantes, el pastel, nos encontramos con un amigo de él, Clear. Aoba enseguida lo invitó también, y una vez conseguimos el pastel, nos fuimos a la casa de Koujaku. Al llegar no pude evitar ver maliciosamente a Aoba mientras me reía.

—¿Entonces solo son buenos amigos?— pregunte con media sonrisa al ver que tenía una llave de la casa de su amigo. Aoba entendió perfectamente de que hablaba y se puso un poco molesto y nervioso.

—N-no seas tonta! No te estés imaginando cosas! Le robe esta llave la semana pasada! — me argumento mi amigo, pero realmente parecía que había algo más, no iba a ponerme a discutir con él, teníamos demasiadas cosas que hacer todavía antes de que llegase el cumpleañero.

Aoba realmente había previsto todo, y gracias a que nos encontramos a Clear, que resultó ser un excelente cocinero, todos los aperitivos para el festejo estuvieron listos rápidamente. Entre los 3 decoramos una habitación, solo adornamos las paredes pues no había muchos muebles, ya que la casa tenía un estilo japonés muy marcado, el piso era de tatami y las puertas eran de madera y corredizas, Aoba trajo una gran cantidad de cojines y los colocó alrededor de una mesa rectangular haciendo las veces de sillas y pronto cubrimos la mesa con los platillos que habíamos preparado.

Al poco tiempo, los invitados empezaron a llegar, la mayoría hombres… o debería decir, todos eran hombres! Quería matar a Aoba. Me acerqué por detrás de él, pellizcandole un costado.

—Auch! — se quejo mi amigo —¿Que te ocurre? —

—!¿Como que que ocurre?! Solo hay hombres en esta fiesta! — le solté a modo de queja.

—Ahh… si — comenzó mi amigo muy tranquilo — Koujaku es muy popular con las chicas, invitarlas seria algo peligroso, solo invite amigos cercanos —

—¿A… a qué te refieres? — pregunte un poco incrédula, a decir verdad, no conocía a Koujaku.

—Ya te darás cuenta tú misma… — me dijo dándose la vuelta — ¡Ya llegó! — grito de repente —¡Todos a sus puestos! — continuo escondiéndose como todos los demás.

Tardo un poco de tiempo, pero finalmente el cumpleañero nos encontró, parece que su allmate lo había guiado hasta allí.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos en seguida se escuchó un fuerte "SORPRESA" de parte de todos, mientras la luz era encendida. Observe la cara del festejado, era muy lindo, me gusto su expresión de sorpresa y luego su hermosa sonrisa mientras daba las gracias. Vi a Aoba acercarse a él rápidamente, y ambos se abrazaron muy tiernamente, no pude evitar preguntarme si realmente no había nada entre ellos, sin embargo, poco después los demás se acercaron para felicitarlo y también se abrazaron de forma fraternal, así que comencé a descartar la idea. Tal vez solo me estaba imaginando cosas.

Después de la abrumante bienvenida, comenzó a sonar la música y la fiesta inició su curso. Aoba me presento a Koujaku, en serio este hombre era hermoso.

—¡Oh! Por cierto Koujaku— comenzó Aoba tomándome por los hombros mientras nos sentábamos en los cojines cerca de la mesa —Ella es [Nombre], es mi compañera de trabajo— dijo sonriendo.

Ante la mirada fija del cumpleañero, no pude más que sonrojarme, en lo que sentí mi cara arder, baje la cabeza para esconderme y en señal de saludo —Es-es un gusto conocerlo—

—El gusto es mío— me dijo, tomando mi mano y dejando un beso en el dorso de esta —Es un placer conocer a una señorita tan bella como tú — término sonriéndome.

Me quedé como idiota perdida en su sonrisa mientras bloqueaba como pez fuera del agua. El volvió a sonreír, supongo que fue por mi reacción.

—Ya regreso… — dijo con tono amable levantándose enseguida.

—¿Ya puedes dejar de babear? — dijo Aoba en mi oído a modo de burla. Voltee a verlo un poco molesto —Te lo advertí— me soltó de inmediato —De hecho dicen que su sonrisa es un arma mortal— comentó tomando un bocadillo de la mesa —No caigas, hace lo mismo con todas— término un poco decaído y hasta me dio la impresión de que estaba molesto.

—¿Entonces tu novio es un mujeriego? ¿Estas celoso? — solté a modo de venganza por lo anterior.

—¡Q-que no somos nada! ¡Ya deja eso! — me respondió un poco sonrojado.

Iba a decirle algo más, pero regresó de nuevo el cumpleañero.

—¿Me extrañaron? — preguntó juguetón dejando una botella y algunos vasos sobre la mesa.

—Ni un poco — Respondió Aoba tomando otro bocadillo.

—Tan típico de ti Aoba — Respondió sonriendo —¿Quieren tomar un poco? — preguntó mientras servía el contenido de la botella en los vasos.

—Sabes que no bebo— le respondió mi amigo enseguida.

—Lo siento… — respondí encogiéndome en mi puesto —Yo tampoco bebo—

—¿Que? ¡Vamos! ¡No sean así! Acompáñenme a celebrar — pidió Koujaku mientras servía los tragos.

Como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo, Aoba y yo nos miramos cómplices, y luego ambos asentimos.

—Está bien— Respondió Aoba —Solo tomaremos 1 trago, y ya— dijo serio levantando su dedo índice recalcandole el número 1.

—Bien, bien— acepto Koujaku medio sonriendo y sirviendo 3 tragos —Salud! — dijo levantando su vaso y nosotros hicimos lo mismo juntandolos, haciendo que el vidrio sonara con un suave "clinc" y luego bebimos un poco de su contenido.

Aoba solo bebió ese vaso, mientras que yo bebí otros 2, no pude evitarlo pese a lo que dijo mi amigo, ese licor estaba muy delicioso y dulce, combinado con la persuasiva sonrisa del cumpleañero, cuando me di cuenta, ya todo estaba comenzando a darme risa, además… Me estaba cansando de que Aoba sólo comiese, debía acompañarme, así que se lo hice saber.

—Aoba...— lo llame mientras llenaba su vaso —Bebe otra mas conmigo — termine extendiendole el vaso con ambas manos e inclinando mi cabeza —Por favor — le pedí.

—[Nombre]...— comenzó acercándose a mi un poco molesto —Sabes que soy malo con el licor… y tu también lo eres! No deberías estar tomando tanto—

—Aoba...— comencé con voz triste —Pero esta muy sabroso… Es un licor muy suave y dulce, aun no me ha hecho efecto,no creo que a ti tampoco vaya a hacerte mucho efecto — le dije tratando de convencerlo y por supuesto puse mis mejores ojos de suplica a lo que mi amigo no se pudo negar. Lo vi suspirar fuertemente.

—Esta bien, beberé un poco más… — accedió por fin resignado.

Ambos comenzamos a beber mas y mas, Koujaku se habia ido de la mesa… y estaba hablando animadamente con sus invitados en un rincón de la habitación. Mientras Aoba y yo seguiamos tomando. Yo simplemente sabía que todo era muy divertido. Lo que ocurría en la habitación, lo que decía Aoba, todo, todo era gracioso.

Voltee a ver hacia Koujaku y me quede observandolo, le di un sorbo a mi bebida —Aoba… Realmente ustedes no son novios? —

Aoba bufo molesto —Ya te dije que no… —me respondió y yo voltee a verlo, su mirada era baja y un poco triste —A mi gusta alguien mas...— termino.

—¿Alguien más?— me daba la impresión de que me estaba mintiendo, pero no podia decirselo —¿Y puedo saber quien es el afortunado?— le pregunté riéndome de lado.

—Bueno… — comenzó el devolviendome la sonrisa traviesa — No sabia que tu eras hombre— soltó —Tú eres quien me gusta—

No puede evitar soltar una risotada, vaya excusa más terrible —Jajajaja! Realmente Aoba? No te creo nada!—

El se acerco a mi me dejo un beso en el cuello y luego me susurro en mi oído—Puedo demostrarte que no miento...—

No supe si fue su tono de voz, o todo el licor que ya me habia tomado, pero todo mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras, sentí mi cara arder y como un corrientazo recorrió mi espalda. —A-Aoba...— susurre bajo. El no se había apartado de mi, pero su cercanía no era desagradable.

—Dime…?— me respondió, yo no pude decir nada solo moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negativa. Mi amigo peliazul me tomo de la barbilla y levanto un poco mi rostro. Se me quedo viendo unos momentos y yo tambien le devolví la mirada, no sabia que tenian sus ojos pero eran hipnóticos, me perdí en ellos y para cuando mi cuerpo reacciono ya nos estábamos besando.

Aoba se levantó del lugar y me arrastró con él. Salimos de la habitación donde se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños y fuimos prácticamente hasta el otro extremo de la casa, la cual era realmente enorme. Después de doblar en una esquina, me estampo contra la pared con algo de fuerza y volvió a besarme, esta vez, mucho más apasionado que antes. Sus labios devoraban los míos con hambre, mientras sus manos me sostenían de la cintura y yo enredaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando su mano derecha bajó hasta mi muslo él detuvo sus caricias y de nuevo me tomó de la mano haciendo que lo siguiera. Terminamos entrando en la primera habitación que encontramos y entre besos, nos acostamos en la cama.

El licor hacía su efecto sobre nosotros y estábamos muy desinhibidos. Las caricias iban en aumento y en menos de lo que nos imaginamos, la ropa comenzó a molestar. Aoba comenzó quitándose el mismo su chaqueta y luego yo le ayude con su suéter manga larga, el tambien me ayudo con lo que cargaba puesto, y al poco tiempo ambos estábamos desnudos y acariciandonos, reconociendo por primera vez el cuerpo del otro.

Aoba comenzó a besar mi cuello, succionando un poco y tambien mordiendo de vez en vez mientras sus manos masajeaban mis pechos sacandome algunos gemidos agudos de mi boca.

—Aoba… — suspire su nombre. El continuo con sus caricias sucias que cada vez me hundían más en la excitación. Pase mis manos por su pecho, sus músculos apenas marcados me gustaban mucho como se veían con la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Él bajó sus manos, una la dejo en mi cintura y la otra la llevo hasta mi entrepierna, comenzando a tocarme con suavidad —Ahh… — de nuevo salían de mi boca nuevos gemidos debido a sus toques.

—Se siente bien? — me pregunto con voz baja y luego dejo un beso corto en mis labios.

—Sí… —le respondí y lleve mis brazos de nuevo hasta su cuello. Lo abrace trayéndolo hacia mi y lo bese profundizando en su boca con mi lengua, a lo que el solo me respondió gustoso con la de él, pero además de eso, introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi, sacandome un suspiro. Continuamos besándonos mientras él metió otro dedo en mi interior. Cada vez los movía mas y mas rápido yo ya estaba tan mojada, estaba al borde lo necesitaba.

—Aoba! Aoba! — lo llame y baje una de mis manos hasta su hombría y la tome masturbandolo un poco, el soltó un gemido —Aoba… lo necesito… — le dije aun moviendo mi mano sobre su miembro.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar — me dijo sonriendome, yo sabía que lo decia asi para molestarme, pero no me dejo replicar él rápidamente se acomodo entre mis piernas y de nuevo volvió a besarme, esta vez, siendo él, el que introdujera su lengua en mi boca dominandome y quitándome el aliento. Tomo mis manos con las de el aprisionandolas contra el colchón, mientras entraba lentamente en mi.

Termine el beso un poco brusco, pues necesitaba aire, él se rió de mí, pero podía hacerlo, jamás me hubiese imaginado que el besaba tan bien. Pegó su frente con la mia y comenzo a moverse despacio.

—Estas bien? — me pregunto —Si algo te molesta dime y me detendré — agregó.

—No te preocupes… ahhh… estoy bien — le respondí.

Cuando le dije eso, comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, se sentía muy bien. —M-más Aoba! — le pedí, no estaba pensando en nada, solo en lo bien que se sentía. Me solté de su agarre y volví a guindarme de su cuello levantándome para dejarle un beso corto y luego me volví a acostar en la cama, levanté un poco mi piernas y Aoba las tomó y comenzó a moverse aún más rápido —Nnngh… ahh… ahh… — se sentía tan placentero, al poco tiempo sentí mi orgasmo venir —Aoba… yo… yo voy a.. Nhh! Venirme…!— a duras penas le pude avisar. Él siguió moviéndose un poco más fuerte y errático —No! N-no! Ahhh! — Chille.

—Solo un poco más… — me respondió aun moviéndose de esa forma. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, sintiendo nuevamente mi orgamos venir mientras apretaba fuertemente mi agarre —ngh! hrk!— dejo salir bajando sus movimientos hasta detenerse por completo, también se había corrido.

Quedó apoyado sobre las palmas de sus manos su respiración era tan errática como la mía. Su cabello estaba despeinado, levantó su cara y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Lo siento… — se disculpo —No me pude detener… —

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y le sonrió cálidamente —No te preocupes… — le dije para tranquilizarlo.

Aoba me devuelve la sonrisa y luego se percata de que hay un aroma a humo en la habitación —Huele a humo...— dice bajito, pero nota que yo me alarmo —No te preocupes, no es un incendio, más bien es de cigarrillos… — dice y luego busca con su mirada por la habitación. Toma la sábana y me cubre con ella bruscamente —Desde cuando estas ahi? — pregunta viendo hacia un punto fijo en la oscuridad.

Cuando dijo eso, me puse en extremo nerviosa y me pegue a Aoba y el me abrazo protectoramente. Escuchamos como algo o mejor dicho alguien se movía —Vaya… por un momento creí que nunca iban a notar mi presencia — dijo esa persona y se acercó hasta la cama y pudimos ver su rostro con la luz de la luna. Era Koujaku. Quien se subió en la cama luego y se arrodillo detrás de Aoba.

—Que estas haciendo? Deberías irte… — le dice Aoba serio volteando sobre su hombro para verlo.

—No solamente te follas a una chica en mi casa, sino que lo haces en mi cuarto, en MI cama y tienes todavía las agallas de correrme… mal Aoba… mal… — dice Koujaku, pero no logro identificar si está molesto o no, más bien, parece que disfrutara esta situación. Tomo a Aoba del mentón y lo beso, Aoba trato de resistirse empujandolo, pero no funciono, Koujaku lo tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza hasta que vi como mi amigo se rendía ante él.

—Nada mal para un novato… — le dijo a mi amigo —Aunque puedo enseñarte a ser mucho mejor… — agregó y luego me dedicó una mirada a mi. Esto me daba un poco de miedo.

—No gracias —respondió Aoba.

—No te lo estoy preguntando… es una afirmación — soltó y se movió un poco y tomo algo de una gaveta, pero no se que lo hizo, luego vi como abrazo posesivamente a mi amigo y comenzó a besarlo del cuello, pasaba sus manos por sus tetillas y luego bajo una de ellas hasta su miembro comenzando a tocarlo y en eso me toca un poco a mi también, pues Aoba aún seguía entre mis piernas.

—Koujaku… nhh… que haces? — pregunto Aoba con un poco de dificultad en su voz.

—No es obvio? Me doy un auto regalo de cumpleaños — le respondió y luego volvió a besarlo.

Yo me sentía un poco incómoda, verlos besarse de esa forma, sentía que estaba haciendo un mal tercio, pero como si leyera mi mente, Koujaku termino el beso con Aoba y volteo a verme —No me he olvidado de usted señorita— soltó tomándome de la mano haciendo que quedara sentada frente a Aoba —Vamos… bésala — le dijo a mi amigo y lo empujo suave para que lo hiciera. Aoba me beso un poco tímido, no se comparaba en nada, a sus besos de hace un rato. Termine el beso.

—Aoba… estas bien? —le pregunté preocupada.

—Claro que si! — respondió inmediatamente Koujaku —Mira como esta— dijo y seguí su mirada encontrándome con el miembro de Aoba bastante despierto.

—Aoba… — susurre sonrojandome y decidí besarlo yo esta vez, tomando el control del beso y sentí como Aoba me respondia tomándome de la cintura.

Poco después Aoba comenzó a empujarme lentamente hasta que quede de nuevo acostada en la cama. Pero en realidad mi amigo me dejó en la cama, porque Koujaku lo obligó, ya que de pronto el término el beso y apoyó su frente en mi hombro —ah... hck... fuh...— me sonroje violentamente al escucharlo gemir de esa forma y puse mis manos en su cabeza e imagine mas o menos lo que estaba pasando y luego lo confirme cuando unos dedos entraron en mi.

—Nnh… ahh… ahh— salió de mi boca.

—Parece que ambos lo están disfrutando— dijo Koujaku con tono malicioso.

—Nhh… tu… hippo… — se quejo mi amigo y yo ni siquiera tenía idea de como podía hablar. Koujaku realmente sabía lo que hacía.

Enterré mis dedos en el cabello de mi amigo, los dos no dejabamos de gemir ante los toques de Koujaku. Pero. De un momento a otro Koujaku se detuvo.

—Aoba… — Comenzo —Quiero ver como se lo haces… déjame verte… — le dijo tomándolo por los costados ayudándolo a levantarse y en eso se besaron de nuevo. Me quede observando, de alguna forma verlos así, me estaba gustando más de lo que debería, y en eso obtuve de nuevo la atención de Koujaku —Que ocurre señorita? — me pregunto sonriendo, yo solo moví mi cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negativa tapando mi boca —ahh… ! Así que eso es lo que quieres? — soltó como si nada y me tomó de ambos brazos haciendo que quedara sentada sobre Aoba, tomo mi rostro y me beso como había estado besando a mi amigo.

Me robo el aliento, los movimientos que hacía eran como silenciosas órdenes que estaba encantada de seguir. Cuando terminó el beso, yo estaba mareada por el placer. En eso Aoba me rodeo con sus brazos y entró en mi.

—Nnnn… — deje salir mientras enredaba mis brazos en el cuello de mi amigo. Y luego de unos momentos, me dejo recostada en la cama comenzando a moverse despacio y poco a poco aumentando el ritmo.

—Bastante bien Aoba~ Para ser un principiante. Ahora voy a mostrarte como se hace— soltó Koujaku tomándolo de la caderas y entro en el de espacio.

Mi amigo había detenido sus movimientos, y apoyó su frente en la mía, su aliento me golpeaba la cara cada vez que soltaba un dulce gemido, no pude contenerme y me apodere de sus labios besándolo con hambre.

Koujaku se movió de forma lenta en Aoba, un vaivén suave, lo sabía porque podía sentir los movimientos de él a través de mi amigo. De un momento a otro, parecía que Aoba se había acostumbrado a Koujaku, pues sentí su miembro aumentar su tamaño, además de que comenzaba a moverse al mismo ritmo de Koujaku y por supuesto mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

—Lo esta... disfrutando... señorita? — pregunto Koujaku aumentando su ritmo y por ende Aoba también aumentó el suyo.

—ahhh!... —un pequeño chillido salió de mi boca como respuesta, mientras que Aoba había soltado un quejido. Yo realmente no podía hablar. Coloque mis manos en los hombros de mi amigo, apretando un poco mi agarre.

—Es.. Tas… ah… bien? — me pregunto Aoba con un poco de dificultad y yo solo asenti.

Nos mantuvimos así unos minutos y luego mi amigo y yo soltamos al mismo tiempo un gemido alto. El de él había sonado algo grave, y el mío bastante agudo. Koujaku había entrado completamente en Aoba y él por el impulso, había hecho lo mismo en mi.

Después de eso, las embestidas de Aoba fueron más profundas y fuertes. No se parecían a las de él, su ritmo era diferente, claro, pensé, esto es obra de Koujaku, pero igual se sentía muy bien. Mi amigo no paraba de gemir y yo no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Al poco tiempo los gemidos de mi amigo se volvieron un poco agudos y sus embestidas rápidas y cortas.

—Aoba… voy… a venirme… — le avise susurrando en su oído, sacándole un gemido ahogado.

—Yo… nnn… yo también… — me respondió. Y poco después ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo gimiendo al unísono.

—Vaya… eso… fue... ugh! Hermoso… — soltó Koujaku mientras seguía moviéndose rápido y fuerte, podía oír ese sonido de piel con piel. El miembro semi flácido de mi amigo seguia rosandome al ritmo de Koujaku, provocando que ambos continuáramos gimiendo pues nuestros cuerpos estaban sensibles del reciente orgasmos.

Momentos después sentí una fuerte embestida acompañada de un gemido ronco. Kouka se había venido.

La respiración de los tres era un desastre, estábamos todos sudados. Aoba se había desplomado sobre mi cuando Koujaku salió de él, sentí un líquido escurrir por mis piernas, supuse que eso no era de mi amigo y lo abrace soltando un suspiro.

Koujaku se había sentado a nuestro lado, recostando su espalda en la almohadas y encendiendo un cigarrillo —Bastante bien para 2 novatos— dijo soltando una bocanada de humo.

Mi amigo reaccionó levantándose un poco apoyado en sus mano —Solo eres un pervertido — le dijo con tono de molestia, y se veía que aún le costaba respirar.

Koujaku simplemente soltó otra bocanada de humo y le dio un corto beso en los labios —Lo soy, y debo admitir que hace tiempo que no tenía una sesión de sexo tan buena—

—Tuuu… hippo… —soltó Aoba apretando sus dientes.

—Aoba… cálmate — le dije acariciándole la espalda.

Koujaku simplemente sonrió y dio una última bocanada de humo y luego apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero —Se siente genial hacerlo con la persona que te gusta, no crees? — respondió antes las palabras de Aoba. El mal humor de mi amigo en seguida se esfumó, se había ruborizado bastante, él se bajó de mi y se acostó a un lado, dejándome a mí en medio de ambos.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas… y menos como una broma— le dijo Aoba con la mirada baja.

—No estoy bromeando Aoba— soltó serio tomando el mentón de Aoba y haciendo que lo mirase.

Yo me sentí tan incómoda que me moví un poco levantándome para irme de allí, era obvio que ellos necesitaban arreglar algunos asuntos. Pero Koujaku me detuvo.

—No pensará en irse señorita? — me pregunto rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos.

—Ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar… Será mejor qu-...— él no me dejo terminar de hablar y me arrastró con él acostándome a su lado.

—Aoba y yo hablaremos después. Por ahora vamos a dormir juntos — comenzó y se acomodó más en la cama abrazándome un poco posesivo — Tal vez esta sea la última vez que duerma con una mujer — soltó un poco animado.

En eso mi amigo se acercó y me abrazo también, provocando que Koujaku soltara un poco su agarre —No la manosees tanto y segundo deja de decir tonterías —

—Si Aoba— dijo y me beso en la mejilla.

—Tampoco hagas eso! —

—Celoso? solo es de buenas noches — le respondió riendo y luego se movió y beso a Mi amigo en los labios —Buenas noches Aoba—

—Ya duérmete! — grito mi amigo sonrojado y yo solo me hundí en el pecho de Aoba tratando de contener mi risa. —Tu también? — me dijo dándome un golpecito en la cabeza —Duermanse los dos! — medio grito acomodándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos con molestia.

—Si Aoba— le respondimos al mismo tiempo Koujaku y yo riendo.

FIN


End file.
